


Sharing is caring

by fakedskin



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I hate when Thor is stupid, Loki Feels, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Thor isn't stupid in this one, Tony Feels, Tony is Confused, loki is lost, thor is A++ big bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedskin/pseuds/fakedskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Thor's younger sibling from Tony's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Thor has a younger brother

Friday evenings are supposed to be fun, especially when you’re a young and independent adult. Partying with friends, or meeting new people in places like pubs and nightclubs, and bringing the occasional girl home. Or two. Or even three, if you’re Tony Stark. Young Stark always thought that one's potential for opportunities was endless. So how come it turned out that this evening he was stuck in his bedroom, listening to the drama worthy of an EMMY award?  
Where to start? The fact that he lived with Thor, or that he never was good at time planning?   
You see, Anthony Stark was a young genius and not only self-proclaimed. It was a fact during his university years, during his school years and during his kindergarten years. Everyone was positive that the unborn son of Howard Stark was going to be a genius.   
Being a genius helped Tony to easily understand how things worked, and that helped him to improve and create better and newer things. He called himself an artist, but usually denied this in public by smartly commenting that he didn't know how to draw or paint. And like every artist, he was usually so drawn into the creating process that he could easily lose track of time. The difference between 6pm and 6am was almost as meaningless as difference between Monday and Wednesday. And 72 hours wasn't the longest amount of time between his siestas.   
Today was no different. Another idea on how to improve his newly created Stark Smartphone struck him in the morning, and Tony hadn't moved from his computer since then, causing him to totally forget about him and Rhodey's plans for the evening.  
Tony also shared a flat with Thor - a Scandinavian blond giant who lived up to his godly name and had a heart of a puppy dog. Thor wasn't a genius like Tony, but he wasn't stupid either. He was a law major at the same alma mater as Tony and they met at some party during their freshmen year before moving in together at some time in their sophomore year.   
Neither of them remembered whose idea it was, but Tony still thinks that it was one of their drunken decisions, the excitement of which lasting far longer than they ever thought it would. Like that time they covered their entire living room floor with sand, and made a beach party in January with beach volleyball. Tony still doesn't remember how they managed to get all the sand out of their apartment, not that he was too worried about it anyway.   
In his defence, Thor doesn't remember it either. But he does remember commenting that if Thor was the thunder god he was named after, he could call down some lightning and turn all the sand into glass and that would be some cool shit.  
Thor has a girlfriend. A tiny little woman, that he calls his lady. Not in a smartass way like Tony would, but in a romantic and chivalrous way. Thor is like that - as Tony describes it - old school. Her name is Jane and she's still a sophomore. Tony likes her because she's smart, but sometimes he wonders how they ended together. Later comes to the conclusion that who wouldn't want to be a girlfriend of a godly blond with a puppy heart? Thor said it was love at first sight like some cheesy old grandfather who recalls how he met his wife, which never fails to make Tony roll his eyes. Jane spends a lot of her free time at their place, but she still lives at her dorm because that’s what her parents want.   
This means that they still have their fair share of guy’s alone time. At least, that’s what they were supposed to be having today.  
At first he ignored the constantly ringing doorbell, and then he ignored Thor's surprised voice and the mumbling voices getting louder. And only the shrieking sound of other male’s voice got his attention. Together with the irritation of not been able to concentrate, that is. A few minutes later it appeared that apparently Thor also has a brother, which by the theme of shouting, recently got the news that he is adopted.  
Tony was never the type to talk about family business. He wasn't in a very good relationship with his own father and he didn't have any siblings. Thor rarely talked about his family, and the only facts known to Tony were that his mother makes the most delicious blueberry pancakes, his family is from Norway (and that’s why he has such a strange sounding name), and that he got into serious fight with his dad in his freshman year and hasn’t gone home since. He never talked about having a brother, and later on Tony found out that he actually had two of them.  
The shouting turned into screaming, the screaming into shrieking, and finally into crying. The clock on the wall showed that it was past 1am, and Tony was scolding himself for losing track of time and not going out with Rhodey. Hell, he would step into that family war drama just to escape the sound of it. So he decided to stay. Working was out of the question now, so he just fell onto his bed and tried as hard as he could not to listen, to what Thor brother's monologue was about. Heavy, closed wooden doors hadn't helped, and the walls were paper-thin in their apartment. So during the last 20 minutes, Tony got to know more about Thor and his family than during those two years of living together with him.


	2. The one where Tony meets Loki

He’s not listening.  
Loki’s voice isn’t as low and booming as Thor’s is and it allows him to shriek perfectly, and Tony really doesn’t want to know if Thor is capable of shrieking. He really doesn’t.   
“You knew?” Loki’s voice sounds blaming, but not accusing.  
“Knew what?” while Thor’s is perfectly confused.  
“Balder knew it!”  
“For god’s sake, brother, it’s 1am, you’ll wake up the neighbours!” Thor tries to lower his voice, hoping that Loki will calm down too. “And how the hell did you even get here this late? Does father even know you’re here?” he’s almost whispering now.  
“That man is not my father!” Loki shouts.  
“Brother, please calm down.”  
“I’m not your brother!”  
“What do you mean you’re not my brother?”  
And then Loki broke.  
“He lied to me my entire life! And mother too! And even Balder! And now you!” Loki started to break. “ I always tried so hard to achieve something, to get good grades, anything just to see that proud look in his eyes. Like that time when Balder said that he got into his first college choice, or that time you told him that your swimming team won the national competition!” His voice got quieter as he tried to tell Thor something that he denied to himself for all his life. “And I thought that if I try hard, if I do my best, if I get only the best grades, and be as good at sport like you two are, he’ll acknowledge me. But every time I brought home my report card with straight A’s, every time I won first place at any science fair and every time my team won a game, all I would ever get was “good job, Loki”. “  
“Loki?”  
“He never even looked at me,” Loki’s voice gets so tiny and quiet as if telling himself this the first time made him weak. “And when I found out that I never truly belonged to this family, he didn’t even deny it, he didn’t even try.”  
Then comes silence. All Tony can hear is quiet sobs. Thor sighs deeply.  
“If it will make you feel better, I also didn’t know that you were...” Apparently he can’t make himself say “adopted”. “Balder is way older than both of us, he remembers more than I do. And how did you even get to know that in the first place?”  
“Fath-Odin got injured and lost quite a lot of blood. Nothing too serious, he’s okay now. He needed a blood transfusion and the doctor said that the quickest way was for a family member to donate. Balder was away so they tested mother – no, Frigga – and I for our blood types. And then the doctor asked if he had any other children, because neither mother’s blood type nor mine matched Odin’s. His blood type was O, Frigga’s was A and mine was AB,” he had finished explaining, but Thor didn’t respond for a moment. Tony knew that he still didn’t understand what blood types and being adopted had in common. Or he just still was too concerned about their father’s well being.  
“Brother, I don’t understand”  
“Parents with A type and O type can’t have a child with AB type”.  
Loki was a biology nerd. He didn’t lie when he said that he tried hard to impress their father with good grades.  
“I also asked Balder later if it’s true and he confirmed it.” (As Tony later got to know, Loki actually tricked their older brother into telling the truth instead of just asking straight out, something he was apparently quite prone to doing as Tony discovered later on.)  
“Loki, it’s late and you’re tired from your trip, just go to sleep and we’ll discuss everything tomorrow. My bedroom is this way.”  
Loki, who must have been really emotionally and physically tired from all the latest experiences, didn’t argue with his older brother and soon Tony soon heard Thor’s bedroom door close.

He was almost asleep when he heard knocking on his door. With a grumpy growl, he left his bed and opened the door just to see Thor’s worried expression.  
“I’m sorry for the late racket. My brother’s going to stay for some time and I hope you won’t mind. He’ll be sleeping in my room and I’m occupying our couch.”  
“Yeah, ok, whatever,” was all that Tony could say at the moment.  
“Goodnight, friend,” Thor turned and headed back to the couch that already had some pillows and large blanket on top.  
“Yeah, goodnight.” Tony replied, closing the door.

The next day he returned home earlier than he expected. Work had finished earlier due to errors in building’s air conditioning system. And those damn rules requiring all the safety issues. Those damn rules again. Those damn rules always.  
He turned his key in the lock and entered their shared living room. The blankets were still messed up on the sofa from Thor sleeping there last night. It was too damn quiet for Saturday afternoon. It was too damn quiet after last night, to be more accurate.  
The first thing he does is grab a beer from the fridge in their too crammed for two people kitchen. Then he leaves his stuff in his bedroom and tries to sneak to Thor’s side of the flat. It’s true that he wasn’t interested in any of that family drama that exploded recently, but he was Tony and being Tony meant that he was curious what the mysterious Loki Odinson looked like behind his dramatized voice. A picture of younger Thor struck his imagination (having in mind that he never saw any evidence of how younger Thor looked like). Golden, blond hair, maybe also a bit longer than necessary, not so muscular, slightly shorter (well compared to Thor everyone looked short), with same concerned expression on his face. Even knowing that he wasn’t his blood related brother; he couldn’t imagine him looking like anything else.  
He lightly knocked on Thor’s bedroom door. Obviously Thor wasn’t present at home, seeing as him and quiet were rarely compatible. He wasn’t sure about Loki though, and he couldn’t say anything for sure as he left early while Thor was still snoring loudly on their shared sofa.  
For a moment he panicked as he knocked without a plan of what to do after Loki opened the door, but being Tony Stark meant having the ability to improvise charismatically. But thankfully, no one answered.  
He gently pushed the door open and peeked inside. Unable to take silence for an answer, he entered the bedroom. The heavy, dark wooden door creaked slightly and opened. But there wasn’t anyone inside. Thor’s bed was unmade and the curtains were still drawn shut, and the heavy air in the room hinted that someone was here not too long ago. Maybe they went out to eat? After all, it was a Saturday afternoon. Drawing those conclusions, he closed the door without leaving any evidence of his unnecessary nosiness.

But after turning around on his heels and heading back to their super-small kitchen to grab something to collaborate with that beer, he noticed the slightly ajar bathroom door. A few years ago Tony used to smoke in the bathroom, and Thor being a sportsman and hating this particular bad habit (alcohol wasn’t a bad habit, no sir) always closed bathroom door shut so that the smell of smoke wouldn’t reach his bedroom. Later on it just kinda became a habit of them both.  
Tony didn’t know how, but he always noticed these kinds of things. And this particular one made him instantly uneasy. Their shared bathroom had a window, so they didn’t need to turn on the light during the daytime. He put his head closer to the door, but after not hearing anything for a moment he slowly pushed the door open.  
The moment that the door opened wide was the first time Tony saw Loki Odinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks wonderful rudolphkiistrulydesperate for editing this)) working on chapter 3 atm))

**Author's Note:**

> If some native English speaker would like to edit this story - I would love you forever <3


End file.
